Ranks
List of time achievable ranks There is a total 15 available ranks on Suss, with 7 of them available through playtime. Here is a list of the ranks along with details such as the times the ranks are unlocked, and the extra permissions and content unlocked with that rank. When you receive a new rank, It is highly recommended '''that you type !menu to check out the new commands. # ''New Guy'': All players start off with this rank; it's very limited to filter out the people that only join with the intention of breaking the rules or being annoying. # ''Tourist'': Unlocked after 30 minutes of play time on the server. With this rank, you can enable god mode upon yourself and modify your health and armour (up to 100). # ''Regular'': Unlocked at 1 hour, 1 minute, and 1 second, you're now considered a "regular" player of Suss with this rank. The most notable things unlocked at Regular are Expression 2, the helicopter entity with weapons, advanced duplicator access, and ACF. Health and armour limits are now raised as well as the prop limit which has been increased to 100. # ''Regular+'': Unlocked at 12 hours, 12 minutes, and 12 seconds, Regular+ users are people that are more respected within the community. You unlock higher health and armour, a 150 prop limit, as well as less restrictions overall. SussTube will be unrestricted for this rank if White ever comes back. # ''I Live Here'': Unlocked at 1 day, 1 hour, and 1 minute. A normal user of Suss. Not many get to this rank, as they are usually banned before Regular. You can spawn 200 props as well as more entities and NPCs. You also unlock the !infammo command and Stacker tool access. # ''This Is My House'': Unlocked at 6 days, 6 hours, and 6 minutes. If you are at this rank, then you are now a dedicated Suss user. You unlock more props, higher health and armour limits, and even less things are restricted. # ''I Own Land Son'': Unlocked at 1 week, 1 day, and 1 hour, this is last rank that you can get with time. You are given 300 props to play with, overall higher limits on health and armour, as well as even more commands. Non-time ranks Here are some ranks that you can only get by going through Ganjasaurus X or by donating to the server. * ''Anus'': This is as low as you can possibly go. To have been delivered this kind of punishment, you must have done something seriously foul to piss off one of the Sentinels to this degree, or god forbid a Superadmin. The Anus rank has no permissions, and cannot use chat. It's an unpleasant experience, to say the least. * ''Respected'': Identical to donator, but you do not get to change the colour or title of your rank. Anyone that has been promoted to respected by Ganjasaurus X themselves or any of the sentinels is obviously a venerated player that's helped or made significant contributions with the overall Suss community. * ''Donator'': Same as respected, but you can change the colour and add a custom title to your rank. Most donators are respected, but donators that have under 3 days of play time are usually not "respected" by other users due to them paying up the ranks, and in some cases, abusing their powers. * ''Trial Admin'': Babby's first steps into the admin world of Suss. They don't have as many commands as full Operators, and rely on the operators if they make mistakes to undo the changes. Not all Trial Admins go on to become Operators, however. * ''Operators'': The full, official administrators of Suss. They look after the server while the Owner is gone, and have most of the commands on the server. * ''Sentinel'': The closest you can be to the Super admin. Anyone with this rank is highly respected by Ganjasaurus X and Whiterabbit. They can change group ranks, and control the Operators and Trial Admins. You don't wanna mess with these guys. * ''Super Admin''''': The owners of Suss. Only Ganjasaurus X and Whiterabbit have this rank. You don't want to get tangled with these guys, or expect impending doom. __FORCETOC__ Category:Infomation